Vermillia Rouge Garnetta Queen
Vermillia Rouge Garnetta Queen is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Red Queen from Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. Always being mistaken for the next Queen of Hearts, Vermillia is ready to show the fairytale world just hexactly who the Red Queens are (and how different they are from the Queen of Hearts)! Although Vermillia identifies herself as a Royal, mainly because she wants to follow her destiny, she has displayed signs of interest in the Rebel cause, although she'd never admit it. Character Personality Vermillia is more "normal" compared to other Wonderlandians. That isn't to say that she's not mad or "wondrous", she's just naturally a bit more reasonable. Even though most people whould think this is a good thing, Vermillia views it as being sort of like a disgrace to her family's name - What Red Queen isn't mad? Hex, what Wonderlandian isn't mad? Because of this, Vermillia sometimes tries a little too hard to fit in with the rest of the Wonderlandians. It's another reason why Vermillia is so iffy about staying in Ever After - What if reason and sense starts to rub off on her and makes her completely normal, un-mad, and positively boring? Personality-wise, she has a bit of an abrasive nature. She's naturally outspoken and independent, and carries herself with a lot of pride on her shoulders. She's not mean or rude or anything, she's just got a very stubborn attitude and a blunt way of speaking. So she may unintentionally hurt someone's feelings without even meaning to. However, all you have to do is tell her she's hurt your feelings and she'll immediately apologize (although her cousin Ivory will more than likely tell her that apologizing is an unQueenly thing to do) Like Lizzie, Vermillia also looks up to her mother a lot. She tries to make her mother proud by acting like a perfect Red Queen, and she's always trying to impress her mother all the time. Most of the time, this goes largely unnoticed by the Red Queen, and it more than likely leaves Vermillia feeling downtrodden and sad. She normally doesn't try to let stuff like that faze her, but Vermillia is surprisingly sensitive and soft-hearted, as much as she hates to admit it Appearance Vermillia, much to her chagrin, actually looks similar to Lizzie Hearts. However, Vermillia primarily has scarlet red hair with a few streaks of black, opposed to Lizzie's mainly black hair. She has peachy colored skin with rosy cheeks and red lips, and dark maroon-red eyes. Her outfits all have a color sheme of black, white and red, with hints of gold. She enjoys having chess motifs in her outfits Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Alice is playing with a white kitten (whom she calls "Snowdrop") and a black kitten (whom she calls "Kitty") - the offspring of Dinah, Alice's cat in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland - when she ponders what the world is like on the other side of a mirror's reflection. Climbing up on the fireplace mantel, she pokes at the wall-hung mirror behind the fireplace and discovers, to her surprise, that she is able to step through it to an alternative world. In this reflected version of her own house, she finds a book with looking-glass poetry, "Jabberwocky", whose reversed printing she can read only by holding it up to the mirror. She also observes that the chess pieces have come to life, though they remain small enough for her to pick up. Upon leaving the house (where it had been a cold, snowy night), she enters a sunny spring garden where the flowers have the power of human speech; they perceive Alice as being a "flower that can move about." Elsewhere in the garden, Alice meets the Red Queen, who is now human-sized, and who impresses Alice with her ability to run at breathtaking speeds. This is a reference to the chess rule that queens are able to move any number of vacant squares at once, in any direction, which makes them the most "agile" of pieces. The Red Queen reveals to Alice that the entire countryside is laid out in squares, like a gigantic chessboard, and offers to make Alice a queen if she can move all the way to the eighth rank/row in a chess match. This is a reference to the chess rule of Promotion. Alice is placed in the second rank as one of the White Queen's pawns, and begins her journey across the chessboard by boarding a train that literally jumps over the third row and directly into the fourth rank, thus acting on the rule that pawns can advance two spaces on their first move. She then meets the fat twin brothers Tweedledum and Tweedledee, whom she knows from the famous nursery rhyme. After reciting the long poem "The Walrus and the Carpenter", the Tweedles draw Alice's attention to the Red King - loudly snoring away under a nearby tree - and maliciously provoke her with idle philosophical banter that she exists only as an imaginary figure in the Red King's dreams (thereby implying that she will cease to exist the instant he wakes up). Finally, the brothers begin acting out their nursery-rhyme by suiting up for battle, only to be frightened away by an enormous crow, as the nursery rhyme about them predicts. Alice next meets the White Queen, who is very absent-minded but boasts of (and demonstrates) her ability to remember future events before they have happened. Alice and the White Queen advance into the chessboard's fifth rank by crossing over a brook together, but at the very moment of the crossing, the Queen transforms into a talking Sheep in a small shop. Alice soon finds herself struggling to handle the oars of a small rowboat, where the Sheep annoys her with (seemingly) nonsensical shouting about "crabs" and "feathers". Unknown to Alice, these are standard terms in the jargon of rowing. Thus (for a change) the Queen/Sheep was speaking in a perfectly logical and meaningful way. After crossing yet another brook into the sixth rank, Alice immediately encounters Humpty Dumpty, who, besides celebrating his unbirthday, provides his own translation of the strange terms in "Jabberwocky". In the process, he introduces Alice (and the reader) to the concept of portmanteau words, before his inevitable fall. "All the king's horses and all the king's men" come to Humpty Dumpty's assistance, and are accompanied by the White King, along with the Lion and the Unicorn, who again proceed to act out a nursery rhyme by fighting with each other. In this chapter, the March Hare and Hatter of the first book make a brief re-appearance in the guise of "Anglo-Saxon messengers" called "Haigha" and "Hatta" (i.e. "Hare" and "Hatter" - these names are the only hint given as to their identities other than John Tenniel's illustrations). Upon leaving the Lion and Unicorn to their fight, Alice reaches the seventh rank by crossing another brook into the forested territory of the Red Knight, who is intent on capturing the "white pawn" - who is Alice - until the White Knight comes to her rescue. Escorting her through the forest towards the final brook-crossing, the Knight recites a long poem of his own composition called Haddocks' Eyes, and repeatedly falls off his horse. His clumsiness is a reference to the "eccentric" L-shaped movements of chess knights, and may also be interpreted as a self-deprecating joke about Lewis Carroll's own physical awkwardness and stammering in real life. Bidding farewell to the White Knight, Alice steps across the last brook, and is automatically crowned a queen, with the crown materialising abruptly on her head. She soon finds herself in the company of both the White and Red Queens, who relentlessly confound Alice by using word play to thwart her attempts at logical discussion. They then invite one another to a party that will be hosted by the newly crowned Alice - of which Alice herself had no prior knowledge. Alice arrives and seats herself at her own party, which quickly turns to a chaotic uproar - much like the ending of the first book. Alice finally grabs the Red Queen, believing her to be responsible for all the day's nonsense, and begins shaking her violently with all her might. By thus "capturing" the Red Queen, Alice unknowingly puts the Red King (who has remained stationary throughout the book) into checkmate, and thus is allowed to wake up. Alice suddenly awakes in her armchair to find herself holding the black kitten, whom she deduces to have been the Red Queen all along, with the white kitten having been the White Queen. The story ends with Alice recalling the speculation of the Tweedle brothers, that everything may have, in fact, been a dream of the Red King, and that Alice might herself be no more than a figment of his imagination. One final poem is inserted by the author as a sort of epilogue which suggests that life itself is but a dream. How Does Vermillia Come Into It? As daughter of the Red Queen, Vermillia is one of the first Wonderlandians Alice is to meet when she goes through the Looking Glass. She's also pretty much the reason why Alice starts her mad journey across the chessboard, and is destined to be "captured" by Alice at the very end of the book (this is something that Vermillia does not look forward to) Relationships Family Vermillia is the daughter of the Red Queen and the Red King. She'd like for me to point out that the Red Queen is not the Queen of Hearts - They are two entirely different characters with two entirely different backstories. She isn't all that close to either of her parents, but she does look up to them and wishes to "prove herself" to them and gain their approval. She especially wants to get her mother's approval, since the role of her mother is the one she is destined to have Vermillia doesn't have any siblings to call her own, but she likes to think of the Red Queen's pawns and other chess pieces as being her family. Her aunt is the White Queen, which makes Ivory l'Blanche Alasbastine Queen, the White Princess, her cousin. She and Ivory are very close to one another and treat each other like sisters rather than cousins. Vermillia is more "normal" compared to Ivory, and so she's regularly looking after her cousin in order to make sure she doesn't go overboard with her madness Friends Vermillia mainly is seen hanging around her cousin, Ivory l'Blanche Alabastine Queen. Although her cousin likes hanging out with Lizzie Hearts, Vermillia is rarely ever seen around her (mainly because they get mistaken for being the same person all the time). Other than that, Vermillia likes the company of other Wonderlandians, such as Maddie Hatter, Alistair Wonderland, Kitty Cheshire, and even M.A. "May" Hareson, the daughter of the March Hare. Much to her chagrin, she and her roommate, Pepper Duquette, have a rather rocky relationship. Pepper, who has a vendetta against Lizzie, often times mistakes Vermillia for the future Queen of Hearts. So sometimes conversations between the two can be even madder than a hatter Unlike some Wonderlandians, perhaps because she isn't as mad as some of them, Vermillia actually finds it easy to converse with those from Ever After. Although she wouldn't ever want to admit it to her family, she likes the company of Rebels, as she finds their side of the story to be more interesting Pet Vermillia has a red robin chicklet called Bishop Romance Not entirely interested in romance, Vermillia so far hasn't found anyone who has caught her eye just yet Outfits School Schedule 1st Period: Ge-orge-fairy with Prof. Jack B. Nimble 2nd Period: Crownculus with Prof. Rumpelstiltskin 3rd Period: Dance Class-ic with Madame Scarlette Shoes 4th Period: Princessology with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen 5th Period: Good Kingdom Management with Queen Charming III 6th Period: Damsel-in-Distressing with Miss Maid Marian Trivia *Her Wonderlandian magic is that she can telekinetically control chess pieces, much like how Lizzie is able to control cards. If you get her angry, she'll more than likely use her chess pieces to throw at your face *She is losing her ability to speak and understand Riddlish Quotes Notes *'Vermillion' is a shade of red, as is Rouge and Garnet *The fact that Vermillia looks and acts similar to Lizzie Hearts is because a lot of people think that the Queen of Hearts and the Red Queen are the same character - So it's sort of like a joke about that Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Zarin's OCs Category:Royals Category:Wonderlandian Category:Alice in Wonderland